Can you feel the Schadenfreude?
by AcidicOrange
Summary: What happens when nobody listens to the BLU Medic, and a screw comes loose in his brain? Rated T for descriptions of gore and violence.
1. The Beginning

**First Fanfiction put on the site, please go easy. This is probably only going to be a single chapter, but maybe if I feel like it I'll add to it.**

It was a peaceful day in 2-Fort, as peaceful as ongoing warfare could possibly be. The BLU team and the REDs were battling it out yet again, and the REDs, who had taken the upper hand in recent conflicts, were once more dashing the BLU's hopes of taking the intelligence. The BLU Medic was up to his knees in blood and guts; he couldn't help everybody at once.

Scout limped into the courtyard, begging for help. "Doc! I'm bleedin' here!" Medic moved towards him, but right on cue, a rocket nailed Scout in the back. His body exploded into fragments, painting the dusty ground red.

The RED Soldier grinned. "Ha ha ha, this couldn't be easier! C'mon, boys!" The RED Heavy, Engineer and Sniper all followed him.

Medic gaped. "Oh, dear. Zat is not good…" Hearing him, the Heavy turned his bulky form towards Medic. He laughed.

Medic darted out of the courtyard and up the steps, all while the Heavy and the Soldier yelled insults. He made it to Respawn, where he slammed into the Demoman.

"Oi! Watch where you're goin', Doc." He laughed and took a long swig of scrumpy.

"Ze REDs! Zhey are in ze base!"

Demoman laughed. "Let's see what my stickies have to say to them."

"Is not funny! Zhey are grouping to charge ze intelligence!"

"Ohoho, no big problem! Heavy take care of little babies!" Heavy, who had just appeared, charged out of the Respawn area. Medic heard the familiar sound of a sentry, and Heavy was done.

"Ve've already lost." Medic turned grave.

"Not yet, mate!" Demo downed the rest of his scrumpy and broke the bottle on the wall.

"No, vait!" But Demo was already out. The sentry whirred again, and Demo screamed.

"The enemy has taken our intelligence!" A voice on the loudspeaker boomed.

Medic felt his face turn crimson with anger. Nobody was listening to him! Maybe if he had Übercharged Demo, he would have taken the sentry. But no! Nobody cared about the Medic. He smiled an eerie smile, and started to laugh. Not a normal laugh, but a crazed sound that only a madman could possibly emit. He stood still for a moment, but then grabbed his syringe gun. He probed the ammunition chamber, careful not to prick himself on any of the shots. He took one out of the ammo chamber, one filled with a dark brown liquid. "Zis will be fun…" He laughed that crazy, evil laugh again, and injected the syringe into his Medigun.

Heavy was now back in the Respawn area, so Medic began to heal him. "Thank you, Doctor!" Medic Übercharged him, and Heavy charged out, destroying the sentry and the Engineer. After the Über wore off, the Medic continued to heal Heavy, and began to laugh maliciously. Heavy took this as the thrill of the battle, but was also curious why he was beginning to feel sick… _Quite_ sick...

Moments later, the Heavy collapsed to the ground, dead. Medic cackled. "Another successful procedure!" He exclaimed. The Medic began to fill the Medigun with more of the brown liquid, smiling in anticipation of the carnage he would cause the whole time.

Demo ran out of the Respawn area, and looked at Heavy's corpse questioningly. "Big guy's already dead? What a sap!" He drank some more of his scrumpy. "Alright Doc, let's do this!" Demo charged out of the BLU base, Medic in tow. As Demo ran, Medic healed, waiting for what was inevitable.

Demo began to place stickies on the RED base entrance, and the bridge. The RED Soldier ran out of the BLU base, toting the intelligence. The RED Heavy, following the Soldier, and their Sniper companion, saw the Demo and Medic. He began to shoot, but Demo was quick on the trigger and decimated all of the REDs on the bridge.

Demo laughed deeply. "Maybe we'll actually win this one, eh Doc?" However, Demoman's laughter quickly changed to coughing. "Doc!" He rasped. "Help-" And with that, he collapsed.

Medic walked casually into the RED base, ready to kill _anyone_ on _any side_ that dared get near him.

And as he walked, he laughed.


	2. The Medic's crown jewel

**Well, I've decided to make it more than a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

Still laughing insanely, the BLU Medic sauntered into the RED base with nothing but gore in the dark recesses of his mind. He quietly entered the hall leading to 2-Fort's courtyard, and quickly glanced out. The RED Engineer, killed earlier, was now patrolling the area, looking for scrap metal for his creations. While the Medic stared at the lone Engineer, he thought. The Medic's imagination was quite morbid, and full of ideas. But now, one idea denied by the BLU Engineer was coming back to his mind, and he realized- _he could create it now._

The RED Engineer strolled about, pondering his latest inventions. He found a discarded flamethrower, covered in congealed blood. Grinning, he took it, dismantling it for his own defense usage.

Engineer began to probe his toolbox, getting ready to build a sentry. His back was to the hall. Engineer didn't expect an attack, especially since he was constructing a sentry. Nobody could take him and the sentry, except maybe one of those darn Spies. He proceeded to build his sentry, unaware of the movement in the hallway behind him.

"Dummkopf!"

The Medic slammed into the Engineer, knocking him to the ground. He took a moment to recover, and when he did, he noticed the Medic slamming the not-quite-built-sentry with his bonesaw. The sentry burst into flames, and was reduced to a pile of ash in a matter of seconds. With despair Engineer tried to run, but the Medic was ready. He tackled him, and put his bonesaw to the Engineer's neck.

"Please, no!" The Engineer pleaded.

The Medic cackled manically. "I vill not hurt you, if you comply vith my request."

The Engineer felt hope desert his body. Maybe it would be better if he just let the Medic kill him. "I won't help any blasted member of those darn BLUs!"

"Foolish choice. I vill make sure you perish slowly. Observe-" The Medic took a small blue syringe from one of his coat pockets. "Vis is an experiment of mine, one that could alter vis world forever. Vis syringe is filled with a chemical of my own creation, one that makes sure you die- _permanently_. No Respawn, and no Medic of yours could save you in time." He laughed.

Engineer paled. Medic could be bluffing, but if he wasn't-? It was too much of a risk to let him try that syringe on him. He would have to comply with his requests, against his better judgment. "No, please! I'll do what you want! Just don't use that on me!"

Medic smiled a dark, sinister smile. "Excellent. You vill begin creating vis immediately." He took a small drawing from another coat pocket.

Engineer reviewed the drawing. It was of a sentry- but not one of his sentries. It was a sentry with no guns on it, just a syringe gun. At level one it was just a basic syringe gun attached to a sentry. At each level two, the syringes got larger and there were two syringe guns attached. At level three, two syringe guns were attached, and so was a Medigun- only the Medigun had a glass tube protruding from the back. The glass tube was filled with a brown liquid.

"That brown liquid is a fast acting toxin. It eats at the tissue of your innards. Painful, painful stuff. I have some right here." He took a syringe filled with the brown liquid from the ammo chamber of his syringe gun. "You have no choice but to construct this for me. Otherwise-" He laughed darkly.

Engineer slumped. He said, "Fine, I'll build your darn contraption."

"Not here." And the last thing Engineer remembered was a powerful blow to the head.


	3. Failed rescue

**Chapter three! Enjoy!**

The RED Engineer awoke in the metal room containing the RED intelligence. His first thoughts were that he was alone and had passed out in the heat of battle, and the whole "insane Medic" thing was just a feverish dream.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

The BLU Medic stepped out of the shadows. "I trust you are faring well, considering the conditions?" He snickered. "Vork on ze invention of mine, the Syringe Sentry, vill begin immediately." He took a step towards Engineer. "I have extra syringe guns, kindly donated from the RED storage chamber."

Medic walked towards the hallway. He gestured towards a pile of syringe guns and a stack of spare weapons for metal. "Get to vork, and remember, _I'll be vatching._" And with that, he exited the room.

Engineer let out a pained sigh, and began to work. He started building various levels of Syringe Sentries, from one to three. The work was painstaking, and more than once he had to scrap the whole thing and restart. He was thankful for all the extra supplies.

Engineer let out a "Whew!" and sat back to look over his work. He hadn't skimped on anything; although he was working for a lunatic, he wasn't a slacker. It looked exactly like the Medic's drawings.

A loud grunt came from the hallway, and the RED Heavy moved his massive form into the room with surprising speed. "Engineer! What are you doing?"

Engineer stood up and quickly moved towards Heavy. "Help! I'm being held hostage! The BLU Medic is crazy, and-!" But the Heavy wasn't listening anymore. His eyes had glazed over, and his large mouth was ajar. He fell to the floor. Medic stood behind him, clutching a blood-soaked bonesaw.

"Looks like my little bird is trying to sing, hmm?" Medic asked. "Zere will be none of zat." He looked over the Syringe Sentries. "Excellent! You have completed them!" The Medic continued to inspect the creations, straining to find any flaw.

Engineer's hopes rose as he noticed movement in the hall directly behind Medic. The RED Spy was quietly sneaking towards the Medic, knife in hand. He slowly, but surely, moved closer to the Medic. A grin of triumph spread across the Spy's masked face, and he raised the knife above the Medic's back, ready to strike.

But he struck a second too late.

The Medic rolled, and the Spy struck. The Spy hit the air where the Medic was shortly ago. The smile that had been on his face was quickly replaced with a look of disbelief and shock.

"I could smell your cigarette, dummkopf! I am a Doctor, you know!" The Medic took out his syringe gun. He fired at the Spy, who was quickly eliminated.

"Engineer, I vant you to program ze Syringe Sentries to attack everybody but me."

"_They'll kill me!_" The Engineer said, shocked at the Medic's confident words.

"I assure you, zere are many vays to die. Ve can make zis quick, or I can make zis slow and painful." The Medic laughed a laugh that was more like the scream of an evil demon than a laugh.

The Engineer had no choice. He fiddled with them for a minute, and the next minute, he was riddled with syringes.


	4. A False Sense of Security

**Not my best chapter. Oh well.**

A dull, constant humming noise filled the room. Opening his eyes, the RED Engineer stood up.

That is, attempted to stand up. A gloved hand pushed him back to the hard floor.

"No! No! You vill only make ze pain worse!"

The Engineer looked towards the voice, expecting _him_- the horrid man who had forced him into an impossible situation. Instead, he found himself looking at the spectacled face of the RED Medic. The Medic was holding a Kritzkrieg, pointing it at him. A continuous flow of healing energy flowed at the Engineer.

"Doc!" The Engineer exclaimed with glee. "You saved me!"

"Zat I did." The Medic said. "Now, vould you like to explain what you vere doing on the floor, unconscious, vith syringes covering your entire back?"

"I was- wait a minute-" Engineer paused, and his face paled. "Doc, were there any unusual devices that shot at you as you neared me?"

"No. Vhy?"

"Oh, God dang it, _he moved them!_"

"Moved vhat?"

"Doc, the BLU Medic is insane! He's invented a serum that he claims will prevent Respawn if injected into one of us! He threatened to use it on me unless I built him a sentry that fired syringes, a Syringe Sentry in his own words, and, at level 3, used a poisoned Medigun! I built them, having no choice, and they shot me. And if you were able to save me, then _the sentries weren't there anymore!_"

"I'm not sure I quite understand vhat you mean. Are you saying he has taken zhese devices?" The RED Medic inquired.

"Yes, and he could've placed them anywhere by now! The blasted guy's crazy! I saw him kill our Heavy and Spy, so who knows what carnage he can cause if he's got _sentries!_"

The Medic turned grave. "Zis is a problem, indeed. The rest of ze team must find out about zis. I vill go inform them." He departed.

Finally taking a close look at his surroundings, the Engineer noticed he was in the RED Respawn, presumably still in 2-Fort. Nobody else was in the room. That was surprising, considering the fact that a mad Medic was on the loose.

He left the room. Quickly checking the area for sentries and finding none, he got to work constructing a sentry of his own.

In a matter of minutes he had a working sentry. It scanned the area, looking for any BLUs. And, placing priority on the BLU Medic.

Materializing out of thin air, the RED Spy appeared. The Engineer jumped backwards, startled, and tripped over his own toolbox.

The Spy laughed at him as he tried to recollect himself. Engineer scowled, which only made Spy laugh more.

"Seen that Medic around?" Engineer asked.

"No." The Spy took out a cigarette and began to smoke it.

"Do me a favor and keep looking. I don't want him running about unchecked."

Spy laughed again. "I assure you, once I see _him_, I'm going to gut him like a Cornish game hen."

Engineer rolled his eyes, but his dark goggles blocked the gesture from view. Spy always seemed like kind of a zealot.

As quickly as Spy came, he disappeared, pressing a few buttons on his watch.

It all happened so fast. Just when Engineer thought he was safe again. _He_ snuck up from behind him, and stuck a syringe into his neck, filling him with its contents. Engineer looked up to see the grinning face of the Medic, then was overcome with the chemicals and went limp.


	5. Out of Focus

All he could see was _fuzz_. Nothing was in focus! His conscious slowly returned, but his vision still remained a blurred mess.

The RED Engineer blinked to see if his vision would return. It didn't. All he remembered was the _Medic_- and his chemicals. He tried to stand but couldn't move his legs. Or his arms. Or chest.

"What in God's name is going on?"

No answer. Then, crazed laughter pierced through the thin veil of silence.

"Where are you? God dang it, _where are you!_"

More laughter. Fear spread through the Engineer's chest. He couldn't see- and he could be anywhere! Even more unnerving, the Medic was somewhere nearby- planning who knows what.

"Zis is not your day." Engineer heard approaching footsteps. "Get comfortable, because you are going to be here to a vhile."

Panic started to course through the Engineer's veins. He was helpless to anything the Medic did!

Engineer smelt the Medic's breath. "Songbirds sing- you, my friend, are not a songbird."

Nothing happened for several moments. Then, Engineer felt a sharp blade being pressed to his neck. "Be careful, and hold your tongue, unless you vant a cut across your neck."

The panic became worse. What was this madman planning? And, more importantly, how could he get out of this? It seemed hopeless. The Medic had him right where he wanted.

There was quiet. Just quiet, for a long time- and it was destroying the Engineer. He couldn't bear to stay here thinking, _waiting_, to see what was going to happen. Engineer wasn't even sure if the Medic was even in the room anymore, as his vision had not changed for the better.

It was several hours later before anything happened. Engineer was practically dying from the suspense, the horrible waiting.

Then came the voice again. "Can you feel the Schadenfreude?"

Panic once more began to flow through Engineer. He didn't speak German- and wasn't _quite_ sure what the Medic was saying- but he knew it was something malicious. He heard movement around him, and what sounded like drawers being opened and closed. This went on for about ten minutes.

"Zime to have a bit of fun!"

Time passed- it must have only been a moment or two, but to Engineer it felt like an hour. A sharp, narrow tip of a syringe pressed to his sweaty neck. Medic injected it, and began to speak in a cold, uncaring voice. "Zat is just to cure your blindness. I vant you to be able to see zhe pain zat I vill inflict upon you. Zis is for zelling your Medic, and frankly, just because I feel like it." Harsh laughter followed.

A few seconds later, Engineer's vision came back into focus. He looked around, seeing he was in some kind of surgical room. He was tied to a chair. Medic stood in front of him, a few syringes sitting in his coat pocket.

"Where am I?"

"You're still in 2-Fort. Zis is an area below ze BLU intel room- I've never shown it to anyone else. Zis is vere I brew my chemicals."

Engineer remembered something and paled. "Where did you put those blasted Syringe Sentries?" He demanded.

"All in zime, my friend."

The Medic started to probe the syringes he had. Engineer was beginning to give up hope- it seemed escape was impossible. However, as miracles go, what happened next was a major one.

"YAAAARGGGGGGGHHHH!" The BLU Demoman charged in, clutching his targe and Eyelander. He swung, but missed the Medic.

Medic spun around. "Vait! I'm on your side!"

"Don't listen to him! He's blasted crazy!" The RED Engineer yelled to the BLU Demo.

"This is for killin' me earlier!" Demo swung his Eyelander again, but Medic leaped backwards. Seeing he was over his head, Medic fled the room. Demo didn't bother to follow, but instead took a long drink of his scrumpy. Engineer winced, remembering the Demoman was BLU and he was RED. There was a good chance that he would die anyways.

Demo came over with his Eyelander, raised it- and swung.

Engineer braced himself for the fatal impact. It never came. Opening his eyes once more, he saw that the BLU Demo had _cut the ropes_!


	6. Back Home

**Hey guys, real sorry to keep you waiting. I don't have much time to write nowadays. Anyways though, here's chapter six!**

"Wha-" the RED Engineer stumbled on his words, unbelieving. "What the hell? Why didn't you kill me?"

A strong laugh was the response. "That bleedin' Medic kills 'is own team! As much as I hate you lousy REDs, the Medic is on a rampage. I think we'd need to discuss the matter with the other team before I get back to slicin' your heads off." The BLU Demo hacked at the air with his Eyelander.

Engineer stood up, the torn ropes falling to the floor. "I guess that means I'd better report to the REDs."

Demo nodded, escorting Engineer off of BLU territory. It took about twenty minutes to get back to RED 2-Fort.

Engineer walked back into the base, moving up to the Respawn area. Hearing approaching steps, the RED Medic's head swiveled to look at the Engineer. "Engineer! Ve've been looking for you for hours! Vhere vere you?" He demanded, his face contorted with annoyance and anger.

"Blasted Medic held me hostage. It was a kidnapping! I don't have time to go into specifics. There's a more important matter to discuss." Medic leaned closer to Engineer, listening. "The BLUs want to meet with us."

Medic's jaw dropped, his eyes full of utter shock. He took a moment to recompose. "No! No! Absolutely not! Ze BLUs are most likely zrying to trick us. And vhy vould you know zis?"

"Believe it or not, Doc, the BLU Demoman rescued me from the BLU Medic! He set me free to come back here to get the group for a meeting of some sort. I hate to say so, but the BLUs might have a point. According to the BLU Demo, the BLU Medic is also killing his teammates. They want to discuss the problem."

Medic paled. "Ve don't seem to have a choice then. However, the vhole team vill come. I don't vant to be ambushed vithout Heavy to help us. And Soldier, for zhat matter. I'll inform the team. Scout, being the fastest, and most likely to get away if attacked, vill go to ze BLUs and vell zhem zat ve vill meet at the Neutral Checkpoint of Vell."

Engineer nodded. Meeting on neutral grounds made sense. "Alright, Doc."

Medic turned around, facing away from Engineer. "I'll ve right back. Ve vill depart shortly."


	7. Preparation

After several painstakingly slow hours, a final consensus was reached.

All of RED and BLU agreed to meeting at the neutral Capture Point of Well, therefore neither team would be on home territory and thus have less of an advantage if it came to blows.

The RED Engineer walked with the group. Nobody was speaking. The REDs had detested that they had to have "diplomacy" with the BLUs for the time being. The dark metallic walls of the tunnel they were walking in shimmered as Spy scanned the area with his flashlight.

These were the rarely seen tunnels that the teams took to get to each combat area. No lights were in these chambers, so the teams had to rely on flashlights issued by the Announcer. The smooth, cement floor was cracked in many places, suggesting that this place had been around long before the teams came here.

Engineer continued to move. It was unnerving having no voices filling the gloom. Had anybody even told the Announcer about this meeting? Probably not. She would go ballistic if she had any clue what was about to happen.

Spy turned around, facing the group. "Is everybody ready? You all have your weapons?" The group nodded. "Good. It is time to come face to face with BLU, but not in combat. This is unheard of. However, it seems our only choice. Medic, elaborate. You know more about the situation than I."

The RED Medic stepped forward. "As you all know, ze BLU Medic has gone absolutely insane. You may be asking, 'Vhy do ve have to meet vith BLU? Ve could just kill him.' No. He vould Respawn, so ve need a vay to permanently detain him. However, killing him vould be also very difficult, as Engineer informs me zat he has three sentries, level one, two, and three, and zey all fire syringes filled with toxin. Engineer also claims that vhen he vas held captive, he learned zat ze BLU Medic had created a No-Respawn solution. Ve are unaware of vhat he plans to do vith it." He gestured to Spy.

"Well. This is certainly becoming a catastrophe. But enough talk. It's time we meet with our foes." Spy took a silver key out of his left pocket. He inserted it into a brass lock, and opened a pair of cellar doors.

Bright light flooded into the tunnel. The group stepped out, and a quick look confirmed they were in Well. They had emerged in the RED section, so they continued to walk towards the neutral point. They were moments away from their hated rivals.

They emerged into the neutral warehouse. They all sauntered up the stairs to the point. BLU was standing there. Even the Medic was-

Engineer started to panic. Scout spoke. "Spy, you freakin' moron, I'm gonna shoot ya if ya don't stop that crap!" The BLU Medic, in a puff of smoke, changed back into the BLU Spy.

Engineer looked away, embarrassed. To think that Scout pointed out the obvious when _he _didn't recognize it was mortifying.

The BLU Heavy pointed at Engineer and laughed. "Hardhat baby is going to cry!"

Engineer looked at Heavy. He clenched his jaw in anger and reached for his shotgun. "Son, I'm gonna blow that dumb look _right off your-_"

BLU Demo made a rather rude hand gesture at Engineer. "Oi! We're not here to fight, you bloody idiot! We're here to discuss the bloody Medic!" He drank a swig of Scrumpy.

"Indeed we are." The RED Spy said. "And we should begin before conflict by those with lesser self-control forces us to disband."

The BLU Scout shouted, "Yeah, so why don't you all shut the hell-"

"**SCOUT!**" Demo yelled. Scout quieted, mumbling curses.

So they began to speak.


End file.
